


Respite

by Nimiety



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan being Anakin's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimiety/pseuds/Nimiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

“Not in front of Anakin, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan hissed.

Ignoring his words, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and kissed him lightly on the lips before drawing back to rest their foreheads together. “He's asleep. Besides, he's seen us before.”

“But he shouldn't! Attachment is forbidden. We should be setting a better example for him.” Despite his protestation, Obi-Wan sighed and relaxed into Qui-Gon’s hold, letting the weariness accumulated over the arduous mission he’d just completed drain out of him.

“You know as well as I do that attachment is nowhere near the disaster the Order would have us believe.” Qui-Gon brought up one hand to cup Obi-Wan’s face, brushing fingers along his cheek.

“I’d like to believe so, it’s just... Anakin has a hard enough time fitting in as it is. It’s been two years since you found him, yet he hardly seems to have any friends but those droids he builds.”

“Stop worrying, Obi-Wan. He will find his own path. We can only do our best to guide him. And meanwhile, seeing his Masters kissing will hardly kill him.” Putting words to action, Qui-Gon bent down to kiss Obi-Wan more firmly, and Obi-Wan twined his arms around the taller man’s neck, enjoying this brief respite from the pressures of his responsibilities.

The galaxy might be a perilous place, and in the morning he’d get back to defending it, but right now, right here, he was exactly where he wanted to be. And he was happy.


End file.
